


Behind Your Mask

by MetalArmMagnets



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus are superheroes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes, Edit, Fluff and Angst, Fluff with an angsty middle but there will be a fluffy end, I promise, Idek I haven't worked out the rest of the plot yet, M/M, Magnus and Izzy are best friends, Max is one smart kid, Mentions of Violence, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Not that they know of their secret identities, OR IS IT, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalArmMagnets/pseuds/MetalArmMagnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Teen Superheroes<br/>Two Secret Identities<br/>One Super Complex Relationship<br/>How will our heroes cope, balancing the fate of the world, exam revision, and their own teenage crushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perks of Befriending Lightwoods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsertUserNameHerePlease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertUserNameHerePlease/gifts).



> Hey, so I have no idea what this is but It's fluffy and happy so far (an odd thing for me to write) and it's basically just teen angst with added superheroes. Enjoy!

Magnus Bane was late. His bag whipped behind him as he rushed to his 8am class. Why he willingly picked this class still remained a mystery (he suspects that he was slightly intoxicated, he almost always is in life changing situations).

Magnus skidded to a stop outside the classroom, taking a moment to compose himself he checked his watch. 7:57am. A smile twitched the corner of his mouth as he continued to collect himself in the corridor. A sudden crash had him looking around sharply, senses on high alert as he searched for the source of the commotion. What he saw had him running back from where he had just arrived.

A boy had slipped on the polished floors and was now attempting to gather his things from where they had landed in his mad rush. This boy is not just another member of the student body, not that that would’ve changed Magnus’ reaction, but this boy happened to be Alec Lightwood.

Alec Lightwood, the boy Magnus’ had been crushing on since the beginning of the semester. Alec looks a mess. Strands from his perfectly styled hair fell from the impeccable chaos, making the whole look appear far more natural and scruffy. Magnus was even more enamoured by the mess, it made Alec look more human, less of the flawless model his mother had groomed him to be. Magnus offers his hand with a small flourish and a sympathetic smile.

“Need a hand?” Alec looked up quickly and accepted the hand with an embarrassed smile. Magnus carried on holding his hand for a fraction of a second more before the sharp ringing of the bell shocked them out of the moment.

“Shit, we’re late.” Alec paled fractionally and dropped Magnus’ hand.

“Well we’d better get a move on, you know our darling professor Hodge hates to punish you, you might be my ticket out of verbal harassment.” Magnus pushed Alec’s shoulder gently to get him moving back towards the door of their shared classroom.

“I don’t think that’s true,” Alec’s eyebrows bunched together and all Magnus wanted to do was run his thumb over the spot and ease all of the tension out of the boy.

“Oh it’s true, now get a move on!” Magnus pushed the taller boy the last few inches and followed him through the door.

“Lightwood and- Bane? Well now Bane, you wouldn’t be holding up our most punctual student now would you?” Professor Hodge stared daggers at Magnus but he kept his composure and shot right back,

“Oh no Professor, I would never seek to deprive you of your favourite student,” Magnus clutched an overdramatic hand over his rapidly beating heart. (Alec has that effect on him you see, he never could keep his heart in check around the other boy)

“Well take your seats, I have a class to teach.” Hodge’s words were cold and sharp, and he looked away from Magnus as though he couldn't stand the sight.

Alec’s expression had taken on a look of sympathy and Magnus hated it. He could never abide being the subject of pity, it often came with the territory when one disowned their family at 18. However Alec’s next words surprised him, as did the sudden smirk, “I guess you were right.” Magnus stood in shock before quickly turning to his customary seat, his brain frantically attempting to make sense of the last few seconds as his cheeks flushed with the attention of his crush.

 **‘I see you and my brother are talking?’** Isabelle slid the scrawled note over to Magnus with practiced nonchalance.

 **‘If you count helping him up and me acting like a stuttering schoolgirl then yes we talked. What a glorious 60 seconds that was.’** Magnus’ own handwriting was neat and sharp which stood out against the scribbled, rounded hand of Isabelle.

**‘It can’t have been that bad. You are a natural smooth talker, even if you don’t accept it.’**

**‘I’m a mess, don’t lie’** Izzy patted his hand in faux sympathy before turning back to face the Professor.

Magnus slumped back into his seat as Professor Hodge droned on. He had learned early on that whatever the Professor seemed to think was college level history was nothing more than a bland repetition of facts straight out of their history textbook. Magnus, for all his fashion sense and glittery hair, was an avid history nerd. Therefore, Magnus allowed his thoughts to wander to the lanky boy at the front of the classroom, unsurprisingly the boy looked alert and attentive as he made notes on whatever banal subject the professor was enlightening the class about this lesson.

Magnus rested his face on his hand with practiced nonchalance as he carefully studied Alec from the relative safety provided by his position at the back corner of the room. Magnus had to say that staring at the mass of dark hair was possibly the only redeeming feature of taking an 8am class. The only other benefit was that he had met Izzy, the sister of said dark haired boy and one who happens to share Magnus’ feelings about fashion and the current unacceptable nature of Alec’s relationship status.

Magnus seemed to be a hit with at least two out of the five lightwoods and at the very least he could be considered an amiable acquaintance of Alec. Obviously he is best friends with Izzy but he had become a somewhat tenuous friend to the youngest Lightwood member. It was a strange meeting, but Magnus would be lying if he said it wasn’t welcome.

* * *

 

Magnus had been sitting in a cafe sipping at some rapidly cooling coffee after a long night of scotch mixed with several large volumes concerning the history of fashion. It was safe to say he was regretting indulging his nerdy side last night but he was very surprised to see a small, dirty blonde haired boy slump into the seat opposite.

“Hello?” Magnus raised an elegant eyebrow at the boy, barely containing a wince at the sudden glare of sunlight that pierced through the manhattan skyline.

“Hey,” the boy stared with wide blue eyes at the disheveled Magnus, “you’re friends with my sister.”

“Ah,” Magnus sat back, looking more closely at the boy in front of him, “Max Lightwood I presume.”

The boy, Max, nodded and smiled brightly at Magnus, his short legs kicking into the air above the ground. He was short for a 9 year old, Izzy had told him as much, his hair was oddly light compared to the darker shades of his siblings and he seemed smaller, not only physically, but he seemed to shrink into his body like he wasn’t used to being the center of attention. It was a rather troubling realisation, but not a wholly unexpected one. Magnus noticed that Alec would often do the same, curl in on himself as though he could simply blend in with the background, Magnus guessed that it may work in many situations due to Izzy compensating by making herself the main focus. Magnus, however, found himself drawn to Alec like a moth to a flame. There was something about the quiet boy who only thought of what he could do for others that made Magnus want to spoil the boy with affection.

“So… Are you out alone?” Magnus’ question produced a squirm from the boy as his eyes darted around guiltily.

“Uh… I’m actually out with Alec. Or I was. I kinda sawyouandwantedtosayhi,” Max’s words came out in a nervous tumble and Magnus leaned in and made soothing shushing noises to try and put the kid at ease.

“Hey now, I know that I am a fantastically interesting human being but I do think that your brother will be going out of his pretty little mind with worry. So I think that you need to go and fin-”

“Max!” the boy in question snapped his head round to look at the harried looking teen striding towards their table, Magnus looked around at a marginally slower rate than the young boy, still embarrassingly fast, that’s what he gets for developing feelings for the eldest Lightwood boy.

Max jumped up, a ball of nervous energy, and hugged his older brother. Well, it was more of a clutch at Alec’s legs but it was ridiculously cute in Magnus’ opinion either way. “I’m sorry,” Max’s words were muffled against Alec’s trouser leg, “I just wanted to see Magnus. You know, Izzy’s friend.”

“Oh right. Hey,” Alec gave an awkward little wave, one hand resting on Max’s back, “I guess, thanks for looking after my brother?”

Magnus made an aimless flourish with his hand in return, a smile playing around the edges of his tired features. “It was my pleasure, any Lightwood sibling is a friend of mine.”

“Well, uh, thanks. My name’s Alec, if you... didn’t know?” Alec smiled like it was something he didn’t do often, surprising, or maybe unsurprising, for a boy who already had a successful modelling career at 18. “I’ll, umm, let you finish your coffee. See you in class…?”

“I’ll see you then, Alexander. God knows what our dear professor would do if he didn’t have me to poke holes in all of his historical theories and ‘facts’” Alec let out a small chuckle and awkwardly maneuvered his brother to face the door.

“I’ll, ah, see you later then.” turning he walked efficiently towards the door, brother safely in tow. Magnus was rather disappointed that he didn’t turn for one last romcom look before sweeping out the door.

* * *

 

“Bane! I believe I asked you a question.” Fucking Hodge.


	2. Don't Cry Over Spilt Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oversized jumpers look smaller on a tall person.

Somehow Magnus managed to get through the class without telling Hodge exactly where he could shove his mundane questions and bland teaching techniques. He answered all questions in his usual style, with an eyeroll and more detail than required at this stage in the course. He revelled in watching Hodge get angrier as he answered question after question with no hint of backing down or rising to his bait.

So now he and Izzy were making their way over to the city library to “study”. Also known as Magnus sneaking glances at Alec over his usual piles of books on topics ranging from fashion to Arthurian legends. Izzy usually sat and rolled her eyes over the top of some obscure book about military movements during the Roman Empire. _“They conquered half the world, in togas, imagine what I could do in a pair of high heels.”_

Currently Magnus was half skipping half twirling, spouting flowery sentences about a certain blue eyed boy, receiving some very irritated looks from passers by. He had just moved back to Izzy’s side in an effort to avoid the crowds when he noticed one Alexander Lightwood slip out of a rather more hipster cafe up the street, smiling at some remark from the wildly grinning have that followed. Magnus suddenly felt a sharp elbow dig into his side.

“Ow!” Magnus jumped and pouted at his best friend.

“You know, I get that you are infatuated with my brother but you don't need to stop in the middle of the pavement just because you see him smile.” Izzy, the voice of reason with a diamond edged tongue, started to pull Magnus along, rolling her eyes fondly as she went.

Magnus happened to glance back up at the moment some douche in a pinstripe suit shoved past Alec, spilling his coffee down Alec’s black sweater.

Izzy looked ready to fight the man but Magnus held her back, as much as he wanted to punch the uncaring man he knew that it wouldn't do either of the students any good to start picking fights with rich middle age white guys.

In the commotion Alec and Jace had moved on so Magnus could not see the extent of the damage.

Izzy pulled out of his grip and they set off at a much more agitated pace. Magnus was concerned that Alec may have been burned by the hot coffee, Izzy was concerned that Alec had to deal with Jace without Clary to hold him back.

Striding along in terse silence, the two quickly reached the local library. The ominous structure of the renovated church loomed above, however, the two remained undaunted, knowing that the knowledge contained within The Institute was far more valuable than any feelings of misgiving caused by the cold exterior.

Hurrying up the stone steps the two entered the building, warmth hitting them like a soothing blanket as they looked around for Alec and Jace. Izzy tugged Magnus forward and they stalked off down the rows of stacked books in search of the lanky boy in black.

Three rows in Magnus stopped dead. Alec was perched on the edge of a table, arms crossed as he glared at the blonde haired boy lounging in the padded armchair by his side. He had removed the soaked sweater, leaving only a black tank top in its absence. Arms bare, muscles on show, Magnus lost all sense of why he was here as he watched the boy mutter something to Jace with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.

“Alec!” Izzy rounded the corner and upon seeing her brother, wrapped her fingers around Magnus’ bicep, dragging him towards her brother with steely determination. Magnus knew from experience that when Izzy had that glint in her eye there was no stopping her path of destruction.

“Oh hey Izzy,” He glanced at Magnus trapped in his sister’s vice-like grip, “Magnus,” Magnus silently cursed his heart for picking up at his crush saying his name.

“So I noticed that some dick in a suit got coffee on you?” She phrased the fact as a question but before her brother could do more than open his mouth to reply she had moved on, “So I thought, should I leave my brother in such a state of disarray? Initially I was all for it but then I realised that my wonderful friend, Magnus,” she gestured towards the boy still within her grip, Magnus gave a sort of wave and a confused smile, “carries an extra oversized jumper in case of emergencies, fashion or otherwise.”

At this both Magnus and Alec turned to look at Isabelle Lightwood. “Uhh” Magnus cursed his ability to be eloquent in front of the eldest Lightwood boy and instead shared a silent communication with the girl using no more than a few facial twitches and more than a few raised eyebrows.

“Yeah you can have it if you want. I doubt you want to go around wearing a half soaked sweatshirt. No matter how well a model like you could pull it off.” Magnus cringed internally at his cheesy line, outwardly he plastered on a smirk he hoped Alec saw to be sincere as he dug around in his bag for the promised jumper.

“Oh no I can’t just take your stuff!” Alec looked visibly uncomfortable at the attention, Magnus noted a faint blush dusting the tall boy’s cheeks.

“Hey, it’s okay! Anyway it’s a willing donation to a boy in need,” Magnus grinned at Alec, “God knows how many various hoodies and jumpers our dear Isabella has ‘borrowed’ from me.” This time it was Alec’s turn to grin as he looked at his sister.

“I always wondered where all those items of men’s clothing came from. I thought you said they were from boyfriends?” He raised an eyebrow at Izzy and looked between the two.

“Alec you really are an idiot if you think I’m dating Magnus. He’s practically a brother to me. Anyway some are from boyfriends and some are from Magnus, I forget which are which,” she waved her hand as though swatting away the following sibling argument, “that’s not the point, take the jumper brother dear. If you don’t want to keep it that’s fine, wash it and give it back. You see him three days a week, it’s not a new concept you know. Borrowing is allowed Alec.”

Magnus held up the promised jumper and Alec took it with a grateful smile. Magnus barely had a minute to admire how the jumper hung on the lanky boy’s body before Jace was up and yelling, earning more than a few dirty glares from Raphael, the library assistant on duty.

“Clary’s gone! Like she should be here right now. Where the fuck is she? A girl was kidnapped! It can’t be Clary can it?” Jace was shaking Alec as he shoved the open news article in his face. Alec’s eyebrows furrowed as he read the article. Magnus found his hand twitching as he fought the urge to just turn and run to the nearest alley.

“Hey, hey,” Alec was holding onto Jace now, “We’ll sort this ok? Go back home and make sure Max is safe, she might turn up there. Check in with Simon as well, he knows her best after all.” Alec released Jace who immediately spun on his heel, marching out of the Institute. Izzy shared another look with Magnus before releasing him and following after her pseudo-brother, Magnus close behind.

Izzy and Magnus exited the Institute and moved aside quickly to the alley that ran alongside the building.

“You going after… after whoever was taken?” The hesitation in Izzy’s voice told him all he needed to know. Magnus would usually wait for more information before jumping into action but if there was the slightest chance that this unidentified girl was Clary he was going to bring her back, unharmed and alive. Isabelle was his friend, his best friend, no matter his feelings for her brother, that was fact. Magnus would do anything for his friends, and if that included jumping headfirst into danger to save a girl he barely knew… then so be it.

“You might want to take a step back dear Isabelle.” Her smile was weak as she moved back to watch the transformation.

Magnus grounded himself more firmly as he twisted gracefully into a crouch. The crumbling pavement felt sharp and dangerous, a small fragment of glass lay millimetres from his palm, a potential threat. A brisk breeze whistled down the alleyway, picking up the edges of Magnus’ hair as it twisted around the boy, spiraling the autumnal leaves into a whirlwind of dry crackling and harsh stings of dampened leaves cutting across exposed skin. The wind caressed and tore at until he was no longer Magnus, a mundane fashion designer with a crush on a tall boy with a soft gaze. In his place was The Warlock.

His hair, already dark, now glistened as though he was a galaxy trapped in mortal form, dangerous and untameable like a supernova. His eyes lit up, slits for pupils surrounded by a venomous yellow glow. A black mask surrounded his eyes and a long jacket flowed over his form, flexible as water it twisted and stretched as required by the wearer. Magnus gently tugged the hood down to reveal the small, cat-like ears made of cogs and bronze which adorned his head like a clockwork crown.

The warlock turned to look at Izzy. She stood proud and strong, undaunted by the show of magic. Her words were like tempered steel, but every fibre of her being seemed to scream with restrained emotion as she uttered a single phrase, “bring her back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay! If you watch Miraculous Ladybug then you've probably guessed where I got the inspiration for this fic. You don't need to watch the show at all to get this as I really only took the premise of the show in regards to relationships and the teen superhero thing. Anyway I will try to get the next chapter up next week but I'm back at school so work may take over. Thanks for reading! (Also big thank you to everyone who took the time to comment, you give me the will to keep on writing. I love all of you who leave a kudos or comment but also anyone who reads and enjoys this is welcome in my heart too)


	3. Bring Her Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This switches to Alec's PoV just in case anyone is confused.

The biting wind cut across the lower half of The Shadowhunter’s face as he looked out from his perch on the unstable tiles of The Institute. His eyes flickered between the crowded pavement, people streaming out of bland skyscrapers as the workday came to a close, and the rooftops, searching for any sign of a lithe black form.

“Hi honey, I'm home,” The Shadowhunter, also known as Alec, jumped and almost toppled from his precarious position on the rooftop. His fall was broken by a strong hand gripping his bicep and yanking him back onto the flatter section towards the centre of the roof.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to sneak up on people?” Alec scowled at The Warlock in false anger. In reality Alec’s heart had sped up and was refusing to slow down as his eyes wandered over the smaller superhero’s lithe form. He caught The Warlock’s eyes and realised that he’d been staring a little too long. Blushing, Alec turned and desperately tried to control his emotions. _Why the hell did he have to fall for the mysterious Warlock, why couldn’t he have just continued on with his crush on Izzy’s friend?_ Alec had had quite the crush on the dark haired fashion designer, up until he started patrolling the city with The Warlock. He had quickly developed a crush on the mysterious figure who could summon a storm at will and quite possibly destroy Alec if he got on the wrong side of his temper. _Why did he always have go for the unattainable ones?_

“What can I say, I have a flair for the dramatics,” The Warlock grinned, his likeness to a cat seemed to intensify as he moved gracefully towards the edge of the roof. Looking back with a slightly tighter smile, he added, “Would you care for a lift? We do have a girl we need to save.”

In that moment Alec’s feelings of teenage awkwardness melted away. Clary. Now Alec couldn’t say that they had gotten along, well at least not at the beginning, but Alec had warmed to her ‘take no shit’ attitude (especially when it was towards Jace) and he considered her one of his good friends. Alec was sure that with the right training Clary could be one hell of a superhero, but right now she was a civilian and Alec was the one who had to save her.

Well, Alec and The Warlock. The man in question hadn’t moved from his position, hand outstretched with that odd smile still in place. Alec steeled his nerves and strode forward to clasp The Warlock’s outstretched arm. A purple mist swirled lazily around them, speeding up as it wound its way around their static forms. Alec kept his eyes trained on the warm yellow of the other man’s that shone through the rippling darkness that enclosed the two figures. Alec was suddenly hit with a dizzying combination of feelings which he could only describe as “the feeling you get when your foot falls asleep and you’re forced to move it combined with the sudden drop of a rollercoaster”.

In a flash of amethyst dust the two were back on solid ground, their sides bathed in the late evening sunlight as the rapidly darkening sky writhed over the horizon, chasing the light away, allowing the creatures of the night to emerge.

The Warlock released his grip and Alec quickly followed suit, a pale shade of carmine attempting to make its presence known once again upon his pale cheeks. He looked away from the Warlock’s strong gaze and instead focused his attention on his immediate surroundings.

“Why are we in a girl’s bedroom?” The Warlock rolled his eyes and pointed to a photo that sat, rather precariously, upon a rather unstable pile of sketchbooks. It was a photo of a laughing female redhead and a blonde boy who had his arm looped around her shoulders and his lips pressed to her cheek. _Clary and Jace._ Alec’s throat tightened at the sight of his friends looking so carefree, his next words were icy, “this is the girl who was taken?”

“I wasn’t sure until now. Her spirit has most definitely been removed to a different location. Yes, she was the one taken.”

Alec barely managed to keep himself upright, using the back of her desk chair as support when his knees threatened to buckle. He grimly stared at the photo as The Warlock poked around for an object he could use to track her ‘spirit’. Alec couldn't say he understood it but he was content to let The Warlock do as he pleases as long as they could find Clary and bring her home.

It wasn't long before The Warlock proclaimed that he had found a suitable object. Alec breathed deeply to release some of the tension that was stringing him tighter than his bow, threatening to snap his resolve in two. He looked at the object lying in The Warlock’s’ palm and he stifled a dry sob.

A small amulet glistened in the dying light. It was a pale opal with what looked like cracks criss crossing across the surface, revealing what looked like a nebula trapped beneath the matte surface. Alec desperately tried to calm himself, hoping that The Warlock didn't notice anything strange about his behaviour. The amulet had been a gift. A gift from Alec.

Alec watched in tormented silence as a blue mist seeped out of The Warlock’s hand and surrounded the amulet. His eyes glowed brighter as he sought out the owner, sought out Clary.

“I've got a location,” this time there was no hesitation when Alec reached forward to grip the other’s arm. The purple haze returned and Alec felt the sickening jolt and static needles hit him as they travelled to the location where they would find Clary.

When the mist faded they were left staring at an abandoned warehouse at the edge of town.

“God how clichè ! I feel a bit of bile in my throat at how tacky this is.” Alec couldn't help but smirk in agreement at the words of his partner. For all his doubt and fears he knew that he was not leaving this horrible stereotype of a lair without his friend.

“So we go in? Or should we come up with a plan?” Alec may be shaken but he was not going to give up all sense of rationality, even if all he wanted to do was walk in and stab whoever did this. In the face. With an arrow. Repeatedly.

“Might wanna knock up a stiff shaft archer boy. I'm in the mood for breaking down doors,” Alec groaned at the terrible pun but did as was suggested, searching for a way up to the second level from the outside.

“Let's go glitter ball,” Alec smirked at the shocked, and proud, look on The Warlock's face before moving off to climb up some scaffolding that was still attached to the side of the structure. He noticed The Warlock moving into position by the front entrance and he allowed a small spark of hope to form.

He climbed up the shaky metal scaffold until he could make out a service door near where he was standing.

_1_

_2_

_3_

Alec swiftly opened the door and ducked behind some crates for cover. Peering out, a spark of hope flared at the sight of Clary tied up in plain sight but it quickly died as he noticed no guards patrolling the balcony or open floor. His unease grew when The Warlock’s big entrance produced no more movement than the scuttling of a few underfed rats as they fled from the magical explosion.

Alec cautiously approached the edge and looked down. The Warlock appeared to have reached the same conclusion as Alec and he looked up at The Shadowhunter with a confused look. Alec carefully slung his bow across his torso before jumping down from the balcony.

He rolled and came up in a crouch, but before he could stand up properly both Alec and The Warlock found themselves unable to move.

They'd walked straight into a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay! I stayed up writing this one for you guys, I was doubting that I'd finish this chapter at all but I managed with time to spare! As some of you may notice I've extended the chapter count to 6 as I ended up writing a lot for what was supposed to be half a chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this and I apologise for drifting into angst :P (I can't help it, it's a problem)


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let dreams become reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Alec became aware that he was lying down, head cushioned by a soft, plush carpet. He curled his fingers into the thick material as a sweet smell of spice floated lazily through the air, a soothing combination that tried to lull him back into his slumber. Languidly, he stretched out, back arching as he blearily opened his eyes. He appeared to be lying on a bedroom floor. A desk covered with piles of thick volumes towered precariously over an open laptop, a dressing table littered with bottles and containers facing a large mirror, an ornate bronze bed covered in sheets of deep azure. Alec recognised his sister’s bedroom and smiled, he was home, he was safe.

He pushed himself up so that he was sitting, legs sprawled in front of him. It took him a few seconds to realise before the dread settled like an ice cold rock in the space directly behind his abdomen. He was still wearing his Shadowhunter gear.

The sweet dreamlike waking was replaced with a nightmarish terror as he scrambled up, trying to remove the heavy combat boots and tactical gear. The more he tore at the clothing the more his fingers felt fuzzy and clumsy. His heart was clamouring as he heard the sharp click of heels marching rhythmically towards the door. He reached up to drag his fingers through his hair in a panic, but when he pushed his hand over his face he felt no resistance, his mask was no longer covering his face.

His hands suddenly snapped to his sides and he was unable to move, staring at the door as it swung open to reveal Isabelle Lightwood. She stood tall in a blood red dress, venom oozing out of her features as she stared with undisguised disgust at her brother.

“I should have realised that you would be the masked bastard terrorising the city. Only you could put your family at risk and call it justice.”

Alec couldn’t have moved even if he wanted to. Silent tears burned his skin like acid as they carved tracks into his flesh. Each word felt like a knife plunging into him as he wept silently, helplessly watching as his sister tore into his soul, his nightmare come to life.

That was the moment he noticed the details. The carpet was an unblemished white, the bed frame a bright bronze, the walls a pale blue with only a single framed rose on one wall. No lipstick stain from Max’s ‘experiment’ with Izzy’s make-up bag. No dents on the bed frame from the many accidents caused from play fighting with Jace at 3am. No photos of her family on the wall. Only the crisp specimen of a flower Alec knows Izzy hates.

“This can’t be real.”

“Oh but it is brother dear,” The not-Izzy cackled loud and harsh, the sound grating past his ears, sending shards of ice cold despair into his heart as the world seemed to spin and disintegrate into chaos.

A whirlwind of terror surrounded him, closing in and choking him with an uncontrollable fear. The room steadied but Alec still felt off balance, he was at the end of a dark corridor, a single door stood at the opposite end, light bleeding out of the cracks in its solid frame. Alec began to walk towards it. Then he started running. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t seem to gain any distance.

BANG

The corridor had suddenly snapped right, sending Alec careering into the wall, overbalancing and causing him to collapse in a sprawl of shaking limbs. The scene tugged at the back of his mind but he could not place the sudden deja vu.

A laughing voice cut through the confusion like a knife, “need a hand?” 

Alec looked up and there stood Magnus Bane. The memory clicked as he remembered the events of that morning. At least he thinks it was that morning. Alec was so disorientated by this sickening turn of events that he wouldn't be surprised if he'd been in this nightmare for a week.

Alec reached up towards the other boy, desperate to hold onto someone and ground himself within this spiraling dream of despair.

His hand met no resistance, instead passing through Magnus like he was made of smoke.

“Come on. I know your secret Lightwood. Izzy told me how you pined after me. Me. Like I'd ever be interested in a worthless human like you. You can't hold me Alec Lightwood. You can't keep me safe. You can't even protect your friends.”

Alec felt tears of anger and frustration well up as the nightmarish vision continued to mock and jibe. This dream wasn't new. He'd experienced this terror over the years as new faces came and went to fill the same spot. His weaknesses laid bare by the one he cared for most. Jace. Magnus. The Warlock.

“Aw is the poor boy crying? You're not very tough for a superhero. Anyway rejection may be bad but how are you going to explain that?” The not-Magnus pointed an elegant finger at Alec. A sudden weight had Alec looking down at what was now in his arms. Or more specifically whom.

The mane of ginger was darkened and matted with rust coloured blood. Clary’s sightless eyes stared up at Alec with an accusatory glare. He broke down into sobs as he sat with the broken corpse of his friend cradled in his arms.

“No, no, no,” Alec repeated the word over and over as though it could somehow reverse what had happened.

“YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER!” the sudden yell had Alec looking up, looking into the eyes of Jace.

“But she was alive! I didn't know!”

“YOU LET HER DIE! HOW COULD YOU ALEC?! I HATE YOU!”

“Jace,” Alec was sobbing now, his fears and doubts crashing down as he tried to speak through the tears, “Jace, we’re brothers. You know I'd do- I'd have done anything to save her-”

“HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BROTHER! IT WAS YOUR FAULT! YOU THINK A MASK AND SOME ARROWS CAN SAVE LIVES?! HOW CAN YOU STILL BELIEVE THAT WHEN YOU CAN’T EVEN KEEP YOUR FAMILY ALIVE?!” Somehow throughout the tirade Jace appeared to split, his body coalescing into two separate forms. The forms of his parents. They stared down at him with unconcealed loathing and I shed tears in their eyes, “look what you did to our son. Look what  _ you did. You are not worthy to bear our name. You, are not our son.” _

Alec looked back down and realised that the body in his arms had changed as well.

“NonononoNO! NO!  _ MAX!” _ Alec broke down. He rocked back and forward clutching the tiny body to his chest as he screamed in agony. His emotions wrecked, his pain tore through him until he was left shaking, clutching the body of his brother. Alone. There was no one left. No one left.

The body vanished. Leaving Alec clutching at air, his body wracked with heaving sobs as he desperately looked around for his brother, for anyone.

There.

A shape emerging in the shadows at the end of the darkness. A shimmering haze hung about them, a starlit outline framed against the shadows.  _ The Warlock _ .

Alec called out in sudden hope. He was here. He can help. But his voice made no sound. He tried again but again, though his vocals felt like they were tearing with the force of his screams, no sound left his lips. He could only watch as a demon in red sauntered, almost lazily, up behind The Warlock. Alec tried to move, to run, to attack. But his limbs began to sink into the shifting grey of the ground, the more he tried to move them the heavier they became.

Helplessly, Alec watched as the demon sank her fangs into his partner’s neck.

His soundless scream tore at his throat until he could taste a metallic tang upon his tongue as he watched his partner, his friend, be torn apart by a nightmare.

A nightmare.  _ This isn't real.  _ A voice in Alec's head began to push at him. Becoming more insistent the longer he watched.  _ This. Isn't. Real. _

The memories came surging back. The warehouse. Clary tied to a chair. The Warlock, alive and safe. The trap. 

“This isn't real.” Alec spoke the words aloud. His voice came out in a whisper. He spoke again, louder, his voice ringing across the empty space. “This. Isn't. Real.” Alec watched as the figures of the Warlock and demon faded. An angered scream rent the air as the nightmare was torn apart. The blackness falling in until it was smothering him as he tried to climb back into reality.

_ Smack _ .

Alec fell onto the hard concrete floor of the warehouse. His limbs aching, his mind chaotic; it took him several moments to come back to himself. With shaking arms, Alec pushed himself up from the cold floor and looked around. Now he could see the wards around the room, fiery symbols burning the spells that had been woven around the building. Some, he noticed with an exhausted sort of pride, had been burned away to ash.

He looked over and saw the frozen figure of The Warlock, a look of indescribable horror twisting his elegant features. Alec managed to push past the wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm him, and he stumbled in the direction of The Warlock.

A sudden wave of agony shot through him as a crate next to him exploded. He awoke once again on the concrete, the ringing in his ears trough off his balance but he managed to push himself up and he saw that pieces of shrapnel had embedded themselves into his abdomen and right leg. He yelled out as the pain flashed through him again but in a moment of terror he realised the explosion had left him unable to hear his own voice. The nightmare came flooding back, almost incapacitating his movements. But he remembered watching his friend getting hurt and he toughened his resolve. In this reality he could save them. He has the chance to save his friends. His family.

Alec managed to push himself over and painfully started to drag himself towards the figure of The Warlock. Every movement caused him to cry out, blood trailing behind him as he edged closer to his goal. Finally, finally, he reached the figure in black.

The Warlock stood in a circle of runes, blood red and flaming they seemed to devour the air around them with a feral hunger. Without pausing for rational thought, Alec plunged his hand into the flames.

The pain was too much for Alec. He barely registered the gasp from above him before a pair of arms clutched at his broken body.

“Get Clary... Please... You have to save her... You have to be safe… They all have to be safe.”

Alec’s vision faded to black and he willingly let the empty darkness consume him, surrendering to a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY. I ended up writing angst and I made Alec hurt :( I promise the next two chapter's are fluff with only the mildest angst. I'm telling the truth. Also I'm very sorry for the late posting but school has basically left me no free time.  
> Please comment and well me what you thought! If there are any mistakes or surprisingly decent bits of writing let me know. Also feel free to scream at me about this or the TV show. I'm open to any and all responses :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Do Your Duty...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath is a time to reflect on the people you care about.

Senses came back in increments. The sound of rushing water, gentle creaking of worn pipes, the sharp scent of alcohol, the smooth feeling of sheets twisted beneath his bare chest, a constricting tightness around his stomach.  _ No no no MAX. _

The memories came back with horrifying clarity, Alec saw Max dead in his arms, The Warlock torn to shreds. The Warlock. Through the raging terror in his head, Alec hears the water being shut off as a scream rips itself from his raw throat. Suddenly a pair of warm arms encircle his torso as he writhes in agony. Something tears and the pain overtakes him once more.    

“Shh. Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m here, I’m here. Come on calm down,” the soothing musical voice gently pushed away any resistance, a faint tingling sensation tickled his stomach as the pain faded with the nightmare. The voice continued to speak until Alec stopped yelling and slumped, exhausted into the encompassing warmth of the man next to him.

Alec became aware of a gentle hum rumbling through the chest pressed against his back. He didn’t know how they had ended up practically spooning on what Alec now registered to be a plush queen sized bed. With a faint trace of panic, he reached up to feel his face. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realised his mask was still in place, despite him seemingly missing the top half of his costume.

“You ok there?” Mind no longer clouded by panic, Alec recognised the soft voice of The Warlock.

“Yeah- Yeah I think so,” Alec flushed as he properly acknowledged the position the two of them were in, and how much he wished it wasn’t following such a harrowing experience.

Alec sat up and grimaced as he pulled on the bindings. The Warlock followed, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder.

“Hey now, take it easy,” The Warlock rubbed soothing circles into the muscle of Alec’s shoulder, “and don't worry, I didn't peak.”

Alec flushed again and rubbed his hand over his face, pulling away from the comforting grip of his friend to sit on the edge of the mattress. He tried to banish the little voice inside his head that told him that he wouldn't have minded if the Warlock had taken a look.  _ At anything. No shut up. _

“Uh- I'm sorry if I upset you…?” The Warlock spoke as though Alec’s awkwardness was his fault.

“No no it's fine. I'm just a bit- disorientated,” Alec tried to distract himself by looking at the rest of the room. Half finished items of clothing and scraps of material littered the floor and the roof had been painted with a mural of the stars. “Where are we by the way?”  

“Oh well um-” Alec glanced down at the figure of The Warlock, he had removed his outer jacket but his mask remained firmly in place. He looked almost, awkward? “I didn't know where else to take you and well… I just wanted to go home I guess.”

Home. This was where the infamous superhero  _ lived.  _ Alec looked again and noticed the smaller details, sketchbooks and pens littering a cluttered desk, a few partially hidden photo frames too far away to make out details. Alec felt suddenly as though he was intruding upon something private. This was someone's home. He wasn't worthy to be here. He wasn't  _ enough. _

“Hey. You better not be getting stuck in that pretty little head of yours,” Alec looked back at The Warlock, noticing how he seemed almost  _ concerned _ about what Alec thought. As though he valued Alec’s opinion on his house.

“I'm here. I should probably be going-” Alec made to move from his place on the soft bedspread.

“Wait, why!?” Alec frowned, it sounded as though the other man was worried about him leaving. Alec's stomach turned over with a sickening dead weight pulling down his thoughts back into his nightmare.  _ You are not enough. Why would he care for you if he knew the truth. You. Are. Not. Enough.  _

Angrily Alec shook his head to clear the memory. He tried to think of something else to say, anything to stop his mind wandering off into that dark void. It was only then that he realised they were the only two in the room, “Clary, What happened to Clary?”

“Fairchild? She was out cold, uninjured but unconscious. I took her home before taking you, well, taking you here.”

The Warlock had moved around the bed and was now hanging awkwardly beside Alec sitting on the bed. In a moment of blind courage, Alec reached out, gently taking the Warlock's hand and pulling him down onto the mattress next to him.

“I don't want to hide anymore. I need you to know exactly who I am. I can't go on living if no one will know who I am until I die. I can't-” Alec broke off glancing away from the deep yellow eyes watching his every move. Taking a deep breath, he continued, “I need someone to know. Someone I trust.”

Reaching up Alec carefully removed his dark blue mask and placed it down on the sheets beside him. He looked up to find The Warlock looking down, away from his face.

“Are you  _ sure _ ?” The Warlock spoke in a hushed whisper, a tremor forming on the last word.

Instead of answering, Alec places two fingers under The Warlock’s chin, gently lifting the other man’s face to look at him, maskless under the pale moonlight. Alec is breathless as he looks directly at The Warlock, secrets laid bare to the man he swore to protect whatever the risks. As the moment stretched on, flutters of his earlier nightmare begin to press at the back of his mind, insistently trying to tear down his resolve, but he pushes them away and watches his friend look at him for what he hopes is not the last time. 

The Warlock’s laugh is breathy and shakes like an autumnal leaf in the wind but Alec pulls back all the same, sharply like he had been burned, twisting over and falling off the bed due to his lack of coordination.

“Hey watch it!” The Warlock is suddenly in front of him looking worried in the low light from the semi-closed shutters. 

“I'm- I'm sorry I’m not what you expected.”  _ I'm sorry I'm not enough.  _ The words Alec bit out were cold and sharp, leaving a curiously shocked look on the smaller man’s features, not what Alec would’ve expected from the man who was obviously unimpressed with the pitiful man behind the mask. Alec did not spend long trying to work out what this meant since the nightmare from earlier was taking over his conscious thought as his reality came crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter woo! I'm edging towards the fluff. I promise. Next chapter will be switching back to Magnus as I feel he's been a bit neglected these past couple of chapters. So the usual, tell me what you liked/didn't like and feel free to send me an ask on my all new writing blog! [MetalArmMagnets](http://metalarmmagnets.tumblr.com/) Thanks for reading guys!


	6. ...But Follow Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus knows the importance of secrets. But he also knows that the truth often requires a bigger risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus PoV once again

“I'm- I'm sorry I’m not what you expected.”

Magnus’ nervous laughter dwindled into a tense silence. The Shadowhunter, _Alec,_ had pulled away from him. Why did his nervousness have to show itself through laughter? The reaction of The Shadow- Alec, had to mean Magnus wasn't the only one who suffered from the unnatural nightmares.

Magnus thought back to the twisting darkness filled with pain and sorrow as he watched his friends and family die, leaving him alone. _You'll get them killed. You deserve to be alone._ The voice had followed him from the waking dream but he banished it angrily from his mind. Magnus Bane did not hide who he was. He wore fashion like armour and brandished glitter as a weapon. Although he hid his secret identity he wasn't one for keeping secrets bottled up. He'll be damned if he lets Alec go down whatever path he's started upon alone.

“Alec,” Magnus speaks softly, as though talking to a wounded animal. He watched as the other boy reeled back, appearing shocked that The Warlock knew his real name, “You are not what I expected at all.” Despair seemed to outline the unmasked blue eyes of the boy in front of him but Magnus only smiled softly, “You’re more than I could have hoped for.”

Reaching out, Magnus gently pulls Alec's hands up, placing them at the edges of his mask and guiding the wide eyed boy until his face was uncovered. Magnus blinked slowly and the cat eyes faded, his mechanical ears and star braided hair fading until he was no longer The Warlock. He was simply Magnus Bane.

And he was terrified.

Magnus may not have been one to hide, a self proclaimed freewheeling bisexual who wears glittery eyeliner doesn't exactly scream self conscious. Right now, however, Magnus felt smaller than he ever had before, without the mask, or even one of Hodges lectures to hide behind, he felt bare under the scrutiny of clear blue eyes.

His eyes never left the other boys as he watched the expressions that flitted across Alec’s face.

“You?!” Now Alec was the one to laugh and it was Magnus’ turn to feel his heart breaking in two at the incredulous exclamation. Magnus let his head drop, no longer wanting to look at the radiance of a boy who he was convinced could burn him with a glance.

“Hey,” once again Magnus felt the warmth of Alec's hand on his chin as his face was tilted up to face the taller boy. Magnus closed his eyes in an attempt to avoid the captivating blue directly opposite his own uncovered eyes.

Magnus’ eyes snapped open as he felt a pair of slightly damp, chapped lips meet his own. He didn’t get long to adjust, however, as they pull back almost as soon as they made their feather light contact.

“I’m sorry- I should... I- I’m gonna go-“ For the second time that night Alec tried to get up and leave, this time Magnus reached out and placed his hand so lightly upon the muscled shoulder a gentle breeze could have separated the hesitant contact.

“Don't- don't go,” Magnus cursed himself internally as the nightmare flashed its haunting images in a slideshow of pain and fear.

To his surprise, Alec sat back down on the bed and gripped his hand tightly, “I'm- I won't leave you Magnus. Not unless you want me to. I'll never leave you.”

Magnus’ mind was pretty much in free fall. Alec Lightwood was promising to never leave him. _Him._ His greatest fear was to lose all that he loved and yet here was the most wonderful human being promising to stay.

Alec opened his mouth, apologies on the tip of his tongue. Magnus pressed two fingers against the boy's lips with a small smile. Leaning forward, Magnus gently moved his hand to cradle Alec's slightly stubbled jawline as chapped met glossy once again.

They pressed closer to each other, desperate grabs stalling halfway to their mark as they tried to get a grasp of what was happening. The kiss was clumsy and awkward and they pull apart, wide eyed and staring, frantically seeking reassurance that what they wanted is reciprocated

The next kiss is stronger but interrupted as they tried to move into a position comfortable for both of them, without putting too much strain on Alec's bandaged ribs. Magnus somehow ends up cradled in strong arms, legs on either side of the other boy’s trim waist. Alec had managed to shuffle them backwards into the middle of the bed with his core muscles supporting his lean frame as they pushed and pulled at each other. The kiss ends with heaving breaths mingling across the short distance between their separated lips.

They keep their foreheads gently pressed together as they looked into the others eyes. Magnus marvelled at the small rims of blue encircling the blown out pupils. Leaning down he stole another light kiss. And another just because he could. Alec pulled on the willing Warlock's arms until they lay nestled on their sides, entranced by each other.

Magnus suddenly realised he was still wearing the heavy duty clothing he'd conjured for patrol. “You know despite how good I look in this outfit and,” he looked down at Alec's bare torso and torn up trousers, “although you make the bloodied hero look very appealing I feel we could both do with a change in clothes?”

Alec nodded, a faint blush forming on his angular cheekbones, but then frowned, “but I don't have anything with me.”

Magnus laughed lightly and snapped his fingers. At the end of the bed two sets of drawstring pyjama trousers and t-shirts appeared, Magnus continued smiling despite the slight headache that was forming from his magic exertion. It was worth it from the way Alec's eyes widened and he watched as the boy smiled, no, _grinned_ at the sight.

“You're amazing,” Alec leaned over and placed a gentle kiss upon the Warlock's lips before leaning back, still smiling widely. This time it was Magnus who blushed but before he could form a reply a door could be heard slamming below.

Footsteps climbed the stairs in leisurely strides, the odd creak of a stair as the person (or was that people?) paused before continuing. The boys upstairs were less calm.

“I thought you lived alone!” Alec was visibly worried, his face had hardened into one that Magnus now recognised to be the look of The Shadowhunter, the protector.

“I do,” Magnus sighed and thought back to the time he called B.L. ‘Before Lightwoods’, “my bet is that your darling sister has chosen this very inopportune moment to pay me a visit.”

“Wait, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! So I've reached the end of this fic plot wise but if you guys are interested I have an idea for an epilogue? Tell me below if you would like that and thank you so much for reading. Come say hi on either my main blog [Magnvs-Baen](http://magnvs-baen.tumblr.com/) or my writing side blog [MetalArmMagnets](http://metalarmmagnets.tumblr.com/) :D


	7. Epilogue

“Wait what?”

“Your sister. We're best friends remember,” Magnus leaned back in and placed a chaste kiss upon the other boy’s lips, his thumb smoothing the crease that had formed between Alec's eyebrows. Alec's face relaxed into a grin, before he looked away.

“Wait, how am I supposed to explain this?” Alec gestured to the bandages surrounding his torso and the numerous scratches that littered his skin.

Before Magnus could reply the other boy had jumped up and started pacing, running his hands through his messy hair. “Alec,” no reply, “Alexander,” _well at least that caught his attention,_ “I think you need to calm down.”

“Calm-”

“Take it one step at a time. put something clean on,” Magnus snapped his fingers and a set of clean tracksuit bottoms replaced the pyjama ones, “and get changed in the bathroom. Clean up and clear you mind. I won't say anything about you being here to Izzy. Anything you want to tell her is up to you. She knows about me being The Warlock so don't be surprised if she mentions it and remember,” Magnus got up and moved over to Alec until he was looking up into the clear blue eyes, no longer looking panicked, only considering and slightly worried, “I'll be here whatever you decide.”

Alec smiled again, softer, and this time it was he who initiated the kiss. They were lost for a few moments, wrapped together, lips pressed together with no care for the outside world. Their bubble was popped, however, when a sharp knocking came from the bedroom door. _Thank god I'm three floors up._

“Hey Magnus! You better be decent ‘cause I brought Max with me.”

“Does that mean no booty shorts?” Magnus yelled back while reluctantly letting go of Alec, pushing him gently towards the en suite.

“You've got five minutes,” came the reply, “and no booty shorts!”

Magnus smirked before physically taking the other set of pyjamas back over to his chest of drawers. He pulled out a pair of plain grey sweats and a navy crop top with ‘the truth is out there’ bedazzled on the front.

Before he could yell to Izzy that he was decent, she had already swung open the door, one hand tapping away at her phone, the other covering her younger brother’s eyes.

“What possessed me to give you a key?” Magnus grinned at Izzy as he padded softly to the deep purple sofa under the window.

“What possessed you to wear that abomination of a top?” Izzy retorted, sparing a single disapproving glance over the top of her phone screen.

“Am I allowed to look now Iz?” Max stood next to his sister, arms outstretched so as to avoid bumping into any obstacles his sister might not warn him about, one hand clutching at a battered DS.

Izzy removed her hand and tossed her phone onto the bed before throwing herself down next to it. Max wandered over to where Magnus was sitting and plopped himself down next to the surprised warlock. Magnus watched as the boy opened up his DS and quickly became engrossed in the bright colours of Pokemon.

“So Magnus. I take it you've heard about Clary?” Magnus looked over at Izzy, who was now sitting upright, as she raised an elegant eyebrow significantly.

“Yes. I heard she got home safe with no injuries and no real memory of what happened. I also heard the two vigilantes were involved.” This time it Magnus raised both his eyebrows in a way that Izzy understood perfectly.

“You know,” the voice of the youngest Lightwood sibling came as a surprise to both Izzy and Magnus, “I'm not that stupid. I know that you're The Warlock Magnus. I mean,” Max continued either oblivious or purposefully ignoring the slack jawed shock on both of the elder teenagers’ faces, “I knew you were the vigilante guy when I talked to you that day at the restaurant. You were really tired and your eyes flashed yellow when you realised your coffee was cold.”

Now Max looked up, and noticed the cold shock on their faces. His eyes widened and he continued, “Oh. Was it supposed to be a secret?”

Magnus recovered first, dissolving into full body laughter that brought tears to his eyes and made him fall onto the floor with a thump.

“Max I- I always knew- that you were one smart kid,” Magnus paused wiping his eyes as the laughter subsided into the occasional giggle, “actually I think- you might be the smartest out of all- out of all the Lightwoods”

“I'm offended.” All three heads swivelled to see Alec emerging from the en suite, a small, almost nervous, smile on his face.

Izzy’s hands immediately flew to her face as she looked between Alec and Magnus, “ _you_ and _you_ and Magnus _Alec,_ ” Magnus kept his face blank, not wanting to give anything away in case Alec wanted another part of his life kept from his family.

What he was not expecting was the warm arms that suddenly were lifting him up from the floor and back onto the sofa. Even more unexpected was the pair of lips that pressed against his, quickly reddening, cheek.

“ _You two!”_ Izzy’s exclamation reminded Magnus that two of Alec’s younger siblings were present, therefore all acts must be kept PG whilst in present company.

“Iz, I can promise you this is very new,” Alec was telling his sister but Magnus was distracted by the fact the boy had chosen to sit right next to him, and since the sofa was not designed for three, they were pressed together in a pleasantly warm way.

“It better be new otherwise there'll be hell to pay,” Izzy’s threat was somewhat undermined by the blinding grin stretched across her face, a muttered _“it was about time”_ could be heard as she collapsed backwards onto the bed again.

“Did you get together after the fight?” Magnus and Alec’s heads snapped to look at Max, who had paused his game and was now looking a the two of them with curiosity in his eyes.

“Fight…?” Alec asked gently.

“Yeah. You know, you guys were out doing all that superhero stuff like Batman and saved Clary,” Max frowned at his brother and sighed, “for someone who goes around saving people with a bow and arrow calling themselves ‘The Shadowhunter’ you're not very good at listening are you?”

“You- you know?”

“Did both of you think it was a big secret or something?”

“Wait. Hold up. _You're_ The Shadowhunter?” Izzy had jumped up and was now pointing an accusatory finger at her older brother, “ _and you didn't tell me?!”_

Alec looked like a deer caught in headlights as he looked between his siblings, “uhh.”

“Right ok. I'm fine with this but from now on,” a grin grew on Izzy’s face as she surveyed Magnus and Alec, “I get to help out.”

Izzy raised a single finger, stalling all protests before continuing, “I don't care what you have to say but if you two are going to go running off saving the city, you're gonna need one hell of a team to back you up.” Izzy picked up her phone again and started typing rapidly, “and I don't want to hear any complaints or I tell our parents.”

“That's just mean.”

“Alec what did I just say.”

“ _Fine”_

Alec leant back on the sofa, burying his face into Magnus’ neck. Max restarted his game as Izzy continued to text. Magnus looked at the three Lightwoods with affection, three over-dramatic smartasses who had managed to worm their way into his heart and somehow succeeding in making his house into a home.

“So, who's for pancakes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So that's it for this instalment :D I can't emphasise how much your feedback has meant to me and how much it inspired me to keep writing. I hope you enjoyed coming on this journey with me.  
> I really enjoyed writing this AU so this may not be the end! If you have any one-shots or questions about this world I've created I'd be happy to write a series of one-shots and perhaps a sequel? Please either comment your ideas or questions or send me an ask over on my writing blog [MetalArmMagnets](http://metalarmmagnets.tumblr.com/) or my main blog [Magnvs-Baen](http://magnvs-baen.tumblr.com/).  
> Also big thanks to [Jamie](http://ishouldprobablychangemyusername.tumblr.com/) who beta read all my stuff and helped make this story happen.  
> Thank you so much for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come scream at me about shadowhunters or anything at my tumblr: [Magnvs-Baen](http://magnvs-baen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
